1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of cameras and, more particularly, the field of semiconductor components including optical image sensors in front of which are installed imaging optical modules for projecting images onto these optical image sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
It is currently known that such optical modules can comprise a glass lens, a glass tablet placed between the lens and the sensor and a diaphragm between the lens and the tablet. It is also known that such elements are advantageously stacked one on top of the other.
Nevertheless, there is currently a limit to the increase in the number of pixels forming the optical sensors because the captured images become blurred and/or have less contrast.
There is a need to improve the resolution power and/or the contrast of the imaging optical modules associated with optical semiconductor components, with a view to being able to increase the sharpness and/or the contrast of the images captured by the semiconductor components currently available and/or increase the number of pixels forming the optical image sensors of the components, without reducing the sharpness and/or the contrast of the captured images.